Green-Eyed Detective
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: Molly's new boyfriend is a massive cause of annoyance and irritation for Sherlock and John thinks he knows why... xx Mild language and sex references xx


_xx I have wanted to do a jealous Sherlock fic for ages. I hope this is ok ;) xx_

* * *

Fuming. Livid. Furious. Enraged. These were just a few words to describe Sherlock Holmes' current mood. Here he was, innocently trying to study some samples in his microscope with John Watson assisting him when required, and there was Molly Hooper with her latest boyfriend, Nick. Sherlock rolled his eyes as Molly perched herself on his lap to finish her reports, his grip on the microscope subconsciously tightening. He was sure he was going to rip the screws out as Nick snuggled against Molly's back, breathing in her scent. John watched with interest as Sherlock's experiment went abandoned as he stared daggers at Nick. Molly fidgeted uncomfortably as Nick's hand stroked the top of her leg; she hated being touched there, especially in public. Sherlock bit his lip to keep from yelling and soon Molly shifted away from his touch, jumping down and tucking the papers away. Sherlock felt smug, that was until Nick got to his feet, also, and followed Molly around the morgue like a lost puppy. It was then that Sherlock decided enough was enough.

"What are you doing here?"

Nick looked up and smoothed his greased back hair. Molly had been shuffling through papers when she heard the deep voice. Nick shot Sherlock a winning smile but the detective remained stern.

"Um…I'm taking Molly out tonight and then we are watching a movie at her flat…"

Molly beamed as Nick kissed her cheek softly. Sherlock huffed as he turned back to his microscope. John smiled and waved as Molly gathered her coat and left the morgue with Nick's arm around her neck. John turned angrily to Sherlock.

"What is your problem, tonight? What is your problem with Nick? He's a nice guy…Molly deserves someone-"

"No."

John frowned as Sherlock rose to his feet and began pacing the morgue with his hands placed behind his back. John's expression changed to amusement and he folded his arms.

"There is something wrong…I feel a surging, burning anger when that man is near…he is, like you say, a 'nice guy'…I can see nothing wrong with him. So, why do I hate him?"

John sighed and approached his friend, looking into his eyes and patting his shoulder.

"Sherlock, this isn't a problem. It's not your brain, it's your heart. I think…" John prepared himself; this was going to be delicious. "You're jealous, Sherlock…"

Sherlock wrenched himself free and scoffed at his friend, pacing as he did so.

"Jealous? Don't be so ridiculous…I am superior, in every way…"

John rolled his eyes. **Always modest, our Sherlock. **John cleared his throat and continued.

"I didn't necessarily mean Nick as a person…who he's with…"

Sherlock stopped dead and whirled to face John, fury on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean? I do not…that is…I cannot…it is…completely ridiculous…"

With every word he spoke, John could tell Sherlock was growing less and less sure. Sherlock thought about how Nick and Molly were at their restaurant being cosy and cutesy. It made him sick. He thought about how Nick was probably whispering things to her about…just stupid things. The last thought shocked Sherlock. It had nothing to do with Nick whatsoever. It was Molly…just Molly and she was divine. Much like she had been tonight and any other night Sherlock saw her. Except Sherlock had never seen her like this before, lying like _that _on his bed with _himself _like _that _with her. Sherlock opened his eyes and realised that John had led him to the flat, and had placed him on the sofa. He collapsed against the cushions and thought to himself. **Something has to be done about this.**

* * *

Sherlock seated himself opposite John in Bart's cafeteria. He had been waiting for only five minutes and had ordered himself some soup.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Sherlock had decided telling Molly was ridiculous, that his stupid feelings would soon disappear. This thought was soon abandoned as Molly strode through the cafeteria doors with Nick leaning against her, arms wrapped around her. Before he knew it, John soon found his bread roll being crushed in the hands of the detective before his very eyes. John groaned.

"Oh, come on…those are harder to get than gold around here…"

Sherlock glanced down and swallowed, muttering an apology and he roughly smoothed crumbs from himself. **Bastard. **He clenched his fists – John removing everything breakable in sight – as he stared at them, gritting his teeth. John sighed as he pushed his bowl away.

"Look, you can't go on like this…it's ok to be human, Sherlock…"

Sherlock huffed as he got to his feet and stomped over to Molly. John watched as he tapped Molly forcefully on the shoulder and, when she turned with an annoyed expression, cup her face before crashing his lips against hers. John buried his face in his hands. **That's not what I meant. **The entire cafeteria stopped to watch this display and Nick looked impressed. When Sherlock pulled away, looking pleased with himself, Molly steadied herself by gripping his jacket. She grinned widely and looked up at him.

"What was that?"

Sherlock shrugged and glanced at Nick with a smug look in his eyes. Molly cleared her throat.

"Nick and I broke up, last night. That's why he took me to dinner…"

It was Molly's turn to look smug as Sherlock blinked in shock. He turned to Nick who was smirking broadly. Sherlock frowned down at Molly.

"He was draped all over when you came in…"

Sherlock folded his arms, the sight was still fresh in his mind. Molly sniggered as she elbowed Nick.

"He's pissed…I was getting him a coffee…if he didn't hold me, he would've fallen over…"

Sherlock gave a small nod and he glanced down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. Molly swallowed as Sherlock took her hand and led her out of the cafeteria. Sherlock stopped them before they reached the morgue and span to face her, stroking her cheek.

"I hated Nick…it was inconceivable…he was a nice man who treated you really well. However, seeing you two together burned me from the inside out…I couldn't stand it…I need you…"

Molly looked into his eyes and couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"You were jealous?"

Sherlock grumbled to himself but gave the slightest of nods and Molly threw her arms around his neck. Sherlock bit back his smirk as he spoke in a mock serious voice.

"You know…you can never speak to another man again. You have seen how it affects me…"

Molly, also, bit her lip to keep her smirk at bay. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…that is a little difficult because-"

Molly was cut off by Sherlock's lips against hers again, forcefully yet tenderly. Molly gripped his hair and relished its softness. Sherlock's hands fell to her waist this time. Molly managed to pull free and breathe against his skin.

"Hmmm…I see your…point…but I'm…going to need…some more…convincing…"

"Oh, it will be my pleasure…"

However, instead of pulling her in the direction of the morgue or a random supply closet, he hailed a cab and took her to 221B. When John returned to the flat that evening he was shocked to find Molly and Sherlock asleep on the sofa, under a modestly placed blanket. John noticed, with a slightly embarrassed reddening of his cheeks, that they were not dressed, Molly was half-slumped over Sherlock and their hair appeared to be damp. John rolled his eyes as he took his laptop into his room, pausing at Sherlock's door. He pushed it open and noticed it was covered in post-it notes. John took one and read it, immediately wishing he hadn't.

_Here. 12:56pm_

John didn't want to know what that meant but he glanced at the others and they all said 'here' with different times. **There had better not be any in my room. **John placed his laptop on his dresser and looked around the room, his heart sinking when he spotted one on his headboard. He groaned as he picked it up.

_Sorry. I don't have one, you see. 3:04pm_

John shuddered as he threw the note on the floor. **I am getting a new bed.**

* * *

_xx Thank you for reading xx_


End file.
